W A N T
by S.E.Cantrell
Summary: Takes place 4 years After A.C.Tifa is in pain Can Vincent Heal her...?[TifxVin]
1. Affliction Once: Rag Doll

W A N T

This is a TifxVin Pairing.

No, I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

She softly touched the glass surface of the window. Light rain pitter pattered on the roof, as the light shower covered the worn city. I could only wonder what she was thinking about at this very moment. I can see our reflections on the window. She looked…sad. I think I knew what about. She never tells me anything. Not about herself or the way she feels about anything.

Sometimes I think I'm in the way, in her way. But, I can never pull myself away from her. She saved me. I'm here to save her now. I don't want her to be sad…like me. When they…Meaning Tifa, Red, and…Cloud. I was angry when they opened my cell of silence. But, relieved, relieved that someone found me. And knowing that I'm wanted. In some way shape or form.

But, Tifa…I don't know what I can do for her…how to make her happy, to make her actually smile, make her laugh.

It was one year ago, I found her all alone on the streets of Midgar. She was sick looking, dirty and defeated. The ring that was once on her hand was no longer there…Did she sell it? Did Cloud take it back? Still to this day I don't know. I remembered it was raining that day…just like it is now. Maybe she's remembering that day too…? I still have no idea if she is or not. I just wish I knew how she worked…I want to know her. I want her happy. If that's all I could have in this morbid world. That would be it.

She moved slightly, her head is bowed now. Her dark chocolate hair is in her pale face. Just like that day, with the exception that her face was covered in dirt and blood. A beautiful doll…torn apart. Abandoned by many and forsaken to the trash. That's what she reminded me off. I knew I couldn't leave her…I just couldn't. No matter how she looked now, the smiling beauty I know…still lies in there…somewhere. Lost. That was it, she was lost. She's lost her way…I will try to help her find it again. Like she helped me find what I want. I wanted to Live so I am…then again I'm not really capable of an easy death. But, I stay hopeful. I will be her light, she is my light and I will be hers.

I shifted uncomfortably. Can I not approach her? I can, I did before. I open my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it.

"You don't have to say anything Vincent."

I wonder what she's talking about. What does she mean?

"You don't have to keep taking care of me…"

Taking care of you? I'm not playing baby sitter Tifa.

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" I finally speak up.

She nodded her head slightly, she bows her head again. I can tell she's depressed…She's been thinking again. Thinking of him. He causes her so much pain without even knowing it. I'm tired of her killing herself over him. She's always worried about him. This I know. I clear my throat and I see her head raise up, looking into the reflection in the window. She's staring at it.

"Tifa, I care for you. I'm…worried." I can't think of anything to say. No, I can't say what I want in the right way.

" Right."

Right? Does she really not believe me? Or does she doubt she's cared for? She's starting to make me doubt myself and my reasons. Is this hopeless? No, it can't be. She's lost hope for anything…

"Tifa, I can assure you that I'm not just taking care of you because I feel I should. It's because I know I should. I don't understand how anyone can just leave you out like that. I know you lost your bar and Cloud. But, you can't give up. You've shown me that. I was done with everything, But you've changed me. I'm not the way I used to be. Because of you. You helped me. It's my turn now."

I stopped speaking and watched her. She didn't move. I took a few steps closer to her. She still didn't move, not even a flinch came from her. Then again she never flinched at me anyway.

"So, to you…your just paying me back."

Ah, so she spoke back.

"No."

She's silent now. Great. She'll lock up. This silence is stuffy. I hate it. She made a sound…A Sniffle? Oh no. She's crying.

I could only look at her. Her hands covering her face, her form hunched over slightly, and shaking. What should I do? What can I do?

Without thinking about it. I'm right beside her in seconds, my arms are around her petite form. Holding her. Why? How quickly this happened? Did I really change that much? I hated physical contact…Now look at me…

She didn't stiffen up; instead she relaxed more to me. This was comforting to me. I am glad she opened up slightly. She's never cried in front of me before. And I've never tried holding her out of reason. But, I've always had a reason…I've just not told her.

I feel her small hands resting on my chest. She made small sighs, maybe she's calming down? I hope so…I hate her crying. I feel her hands softly grip my dress shirt. I've changed what I used to wear. I kissed the top of her head. Did….I just do that? What's gotten into me?

I could see wine-coloured eyes looking up at me. Full of tears still. What can I do for you to smile? If I act stupid will you? I keep looking at her face; my hand moves to cup her cheek. I wipe the tear away with my thumb. Of, course I'm using my real hand. Not my prosthetic. I don't want to harm her; well…anymore than what she already is…all I can do is look at this broken-beauty. I want to fix you…How can I Fix you?

-

Yea, It's suppose to be Vincent's POV (point-of-view). And Yes, this is placed after A.C. Different than my other story. There's a nice little button down there…begging to be pushed. Please review.

-Sarah


	2. Affliction Twice: Under My Skin

W A N T

Thanks for the reviews! Love you guys!

Don't own Final Fantasy VII..

Affliction Twice: Under My Skin: A C T: II

I Wish I could understand why you care so much..

Your arms around me, I feel safe…But will this feeling last? Oh, Dark man…Lonely man…I think I understand you somewhat more than before…

The picture…That day…I remember it so well..

-

"Vincent! Smile!"

He only looked at me, His eyes…burning into me..

"C'mon Vincent! Please! For me!"

He continued to look at me; he had his arms crossed in front of his chest. I was about to give up…

He smirked.

I smiled widely. Hehehe!

I snapped the picture quickly. Ha! I got a picture of Vince smiling!

I nearly ran over to the rest of the group. I had gotten a picture of them all. Something new for the Seventh Heaven. It was looking plain anyway and this would put some colour to it. I held my camera, smiling away. Until 'he' brushed passed me. He smiled, that bright smile. Mako bright eyes, looking at me.

I could feel myself melt now. That was never good…At least to me it wasn't. I sighed to myself; I knew he knew…how I felt about him. But, I would never tell. A secret between him and I. That it was.

Of course, I cheerfully walked behind the counter. The others talking and chatting among themselves.

I looked around, my eyes falling on a certain blonde.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the raven-haired man, take a seat at the counter. I walked over to him. I smiled, and leaned over slightly.

"What cha' need?"

He smirked again…wow twice in one day? I must be lucky..

"Whiskey sounds good right about now.."

I could tell what he was talking about Yuffie and Cid going at it.

"But! I wanna drive the Shera!" She was whining again…

"Fuck No! I ain't lettin' you take my beaut for a joy ride! Now get off my back!" God, he needs to quit yelling.

"Sure thing Vince." I walked away from the counter, over to the various bottles of alcohol on shelves. I picked up the only whiskey bottle I have left…Huh? I thought I had more than this..? Oh well…I grabbed a glass from under the counter and poured the amber liquid into a small glass and sat in front of him.

He took it, drinking it quickly. He sat it down. We continued to listen to Yuffie and Cid bitch. I was about to yell for them to stop…. but, Vincent, beat me to it…

"Would you two knock off the bull shit? Spend some time fighting over reasonable things…!"

Vincent stared at them, as they both stared in awe back at him.

I had to stifle a giggle. This was funny…. Vincent Valentine! Spoke…Basically telling them to shut up.

He sat back down. That was great! I wanted to laugh so badly.

Three…

Two…

One…

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!" I couldn't hold it in. Forgive me Vincent…

I wiped the tears out of my eyes. I couldn't stop now. I'm sure I must have seemed insane, because not only Cid and Yuffie were staring at me, but the whole crew was too. I glanced at Vincent and he was…Smiling.

No smirk…just a smile.

I calmed down abit. But, I wanted to laugh so much more. But I couldn't figure out why I thought it was so funny. I guess cause I haven't actually laughed in a long while.

-

Why are you wiping away my tears?

Do you think it's your job to do this? Or are you doing this because of something else…?

Did Barret threaten you to take care of me…? I hope not…I don't care anymore. Can't you see that Vince?

Why do you keep trying…Oh god please stop! I want to pull away, but I know I can't.

Why can't you just leave me to rot? Waste away…? Come on! Please…what am I suppose to do?

I still stand here. And your still holding me.

Why?

Is there something else…? A reason why your still holding me like this? It couldn't be what I'm thinking…. is it Vincent?

I need for you to tell me. You need to tell me why…and a reason.

Please, I need to know.

Why are you looking at me like that?

All I did was look up at you. And you're staring at me. You look so sad…why? Your pitying me…aren't you? I should figure as much. Oh well, we can throw a pity party. Just for the two of us. Wouldn't that be fun?

Hm? Did you say something?

I look at him. I know my eyes are still watery. And they burn really bad. I heard him say something. What did you say Vince? Vince? I called you that a long while ago. Please…what did you say? Repeat it! Please!

"What…?" my voice sounds horrible. Please say it again…I feel it's something important.

You're just staring at me again. You blink. Now you sigh. What's wrong Vincent? Tell me…

"I care for you Tifa."

Is that it? You've been saying that for the last half-hour.

" I…."

You what! Come on! What is it that you….Blank..? Please tell me!

"…."

"Great your silent now. Damn it! Quit it!"

"I'm sorry.."

Oh shit! I did say that out loud! Oh god!

"I'm sorry Vincent…I.."

I can't think of anything to say now…

"No need to be sorry."

"I need to be. I'm horrible."

"Tifa, your not horrible or anything like that. You need to understand that."

My eyes are burning worse than before. Oh god! My throats tightening up. I'm crying now. God damnit! I can't…I'm shaking now.

I feel your arms tightening around me. God, please hold me. I wrapped my arms around your neck now. I can't stop crying. I hide my face in your neck.

I just heard you say something again…like the last time…what is it…?

"I…….."

There it was again! My body isn't with my mind anymore…my body's shaking. Say it again…! Please I want to hear! Your voice is so soft and low…I can barely hear…

My body relaxes. I hear it again…I heard it this time. I must be insane…I hope I hear right…then again I hope I didn't. My eyes are hurting Vince…I'm going to let them rest now. Everything's turning black. I hear your voice again…

" I think I love you…Tifa.."

-

-Sarah. Nemesis

Yay! Done with chapter two! And thank you guys so much for the reviews! I was sooo happy when I signed onto messager and to see all the emails for reviews pop up made my day! Seems that I'm kinda turning people to the VinxTif side XD Lol. Thank you guys!


	3. Affliction Thrice:Love or Lust

W A N T

Affliction Thrice: Love or Lust : A C T: III

-

It's cold in here…I couldn't help but think so much as I sat here with her. She passed out on me. Why? I have no idea, although I wish I knew.

She looks so cold and alone, lying on the bed by herself. I thought about joining her, but she might not be comfortable with that. Although we've known each other for a while bow, nearly 4 years now? She's 24, I'm…I've forgotten how old I am now. But, it doesn't matter much anymore. I just wish I knew what she thought of me. Perhaps she only thought of me as a friend…? I'm not quite sure.

I looked down at her, she's so pale and she looks sad. I sigh and wander what I could do. If only I knew. I wonder if I told her I love her…would she believe me? Would she let her thoughts of Strife leave her mind? Most likely _not._ But, I could dream. I moved my hand to her cheek, softly stroking it. Maybe she'd wake if I did so? I also remember another time when I touched her like this. I almost wished things wouldn't have ended up that way, but they did.

-

"Tifa, why are you walking alone?" It was cold night in Nibelhiem about a week before we were going to have to fight Sephiroth.

"I dunno," She responded. "Because I feel like it."

It was rather odd to hear her say something like that, but I shouldn't question her reasons. I mean I'm only one of her friends…not like I'm supposed to care for her well being.

"You look cold.." I basically stated the obvious. She was shivering.

"And?" She asked, wondering if I was going somewhere with this. At which to a point I was.

I looked around for a second then looked back at her. She had a lonely and longing expression on her face. She reminded me of myself along time ago. So lonely and unwanted by the person I wanted most. I understood that.

"Would you like to go somewhere?" She seemed to be in some trance looking in the same spot, looking through me.

"Huh?" She looked at me.

" Do you want to go else where?" I asked again, I wasn't even sure of my intentions.

"Sure, why not?" She answered, not really caring either way, it seemed.

We walked for a bit, talking about relationships, and how useless they seemed to be now. When she became quiet, I gently held her hand and she opened up a bit more. She talked about mostly all of her problems about Cloud. And I even told her bits about the woman I had used to love even. I noticed Tifa and I had a lot in common.

Near the end of the night we stopped, and sat on the out skirts of Nibelhiem and talk about the news. Then we just became quiet, still holding hands with one another. For some reason it didn't seem odd to be doing so. Her hand was abit cold, while mine was warmer than hers. Her hand seemed so small; I began to wonder how much force she could pack with them. Then, I wondered onto things I shouldn't be thinking of in her presents.

Looked up to see her face, turned up ward to the sky.

"There are so many stars out tonight." She commented.

I looked up but saw none. There was still lights on in Nibelhiem. I couldn't see them.

"Aren't they pretty?" She asked.

" I can't see any." I said honestly.

"They're there…How can you not see them?" She looked at me. Her eyes and face seemed more relaxed now.

I moved my hand and touched her cheek softly. Just thinking, I cupped her cheek with my palm. I moved a bit closer to her. I wanted to know if her lips were as soft as they looked. I brushed my lips against hers, when I got no protest; I pressed my lips to hers, gently.

Soon my arms were wrapped around her, while her arms were around my neck. The once soft kiss, was now a passionate fight of lips, tongues and teeth. Although she seemed willing to fight for the lead of dominance, she just didn't have it in her to win.

I moved slightly, switching from being side by side with her. To being on top of her. Bracing myself above her. Before her head met with the ground, my hand gently rested behind her head. Our lips still entwined in the heated kiss. A little bit after she broke away gently, trying to catch her breath. She looked up at me with a slightly worried look. She leaned back up and kissed me, this time I let her lead.

But, she had other plans. She kissed my lips and trailed down to my jaw and down to my neck, where she gently sucked. Leaving soft bites on my skin, my breath rushed out of me at her small teasing. She soon kissed back up to my lips, even then she teased me. As she kissed my lips, I licked around her lips, begging for entrance into her mouth once more. But, she continued her game.

-

I sighed; I wish we could have stayed like that. It was the best night I had had since I've been awake. I stood up and pulled the covers over her, tucking her in farther. I brushed some of her hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. I sat back down by the bed, watching her sleep. I would have started praying for her to get better, to forget about Cloud. He hurt her too much, and I can't stand it anymore.

You need to get over him Tifa. When you wake and I get you some breakfast, we will talk. I need to tell you something very important: How I feel about…you.

-

Shhha! Thanks for the reviews. I feel special! Anyways, I know in the last chapter about Yuffie wanting to drive the Shera made no since. But, I needed some thing…anyways.

Yea, I know it doesn't make much since now, but it will.

Please Review.

-Sarah . Nemesis


End file.
